Infinite Reclaimer
by Noble1998
Summary: During the battle with Silver Gospel, the Gospel enacts emergency and experimental last resort that leads to Ichika being thrown into the Haloverse, challenge of edboy4926. Also trying out a slightly different writing style.


**Hey guys, this new story is a challenge I am doing from 'edboy4926'. It as follows: **

**Challenge: Ichika goes to the Haloverse**

**Requirements:**

**Ichika gets sent to the Haloverse either during the Silver Gospel Incident or the attack at the Academy by Phantom Task after Ichika gets his IS back.**

**He lands in a UNSC planet during the 2530's.**

**The planet he lands on is under attack by the Covenant, during which at first Ichika tries to hide, but after seeing people dying, he decides to fight back.**

**Setsura, Ichika's IS internal A.I., becomes fully sentient and grants him full control of his IS, allowing him to go all out against the Covenant.**

**Due to his actions, the planet is saved.**

**Ichika's IS does not have the 'copyright' protection that prevents others copying the core, you can come up with a reason. This allows Dr. Halsey to create IS cores with ease, including how to allow males to pilot them.**

**Ichika joins the UNSC. He becomes serious and responsible.**

**All UNSC forces are to have IS units by the year 2552. Starting with the Spartans, later the ODST and finally the regular troops.**

**Thanks to the IS research, UNSC AI no longer become rampant, since every single IS comes with an AI. Also, since IS were originally built for space exploration, they work well in space.**

**In the IS universe, months pass and Tabane is able to create a machine that goes to the Haloverse. She, Ichika's sister, and the girls who are after Ichika (this includes the five girls and any others you want to include) go to the new world.**

**The year they land is 2552. And thanks to the IS, the war against the Covenant is going well.**

**The invasion of Reach must happen, but Noble Team must survive and then the story must proceed toward Halo 1.**

**Optional:**

**Admiral Cole survived or still died.**

**Reach can either be saved or fall.**

**Ichika's in a relationship by the time the girls arrive. Can be a harem later if you want.**

**Ichika becomes a Spartan III.**

**The original Noble Six survives or still dies.**

**Argument:**

**One thing that I should point out when I mentioned that all UNSC forces must have IS; it's possible. First, let's say Ichika lands in the Haloverse in 2532, from there to 2552 that's 20 years. In the IS universe, in 10 years they had limited research because of the limited amount of cores and that the Alaska Treaty limited military development.**

**However, in the Haloverse, the moment Dr. Halsey discovers how to replicate IS cores (maybe because Tabane forgot to put a 'copyright' protection on it, or that Setsura removed the protection), the UNSC allocates all their research resources (including the resources to the Spartan Armor) in order accelerate the IS development and unlike in the IS universe, who limited military research, the UNSC goes full force for military development of the IS, with Ichika receiving military training and later teaching how to pilot an IS.**

**Also reason why the IS works for man in the Haloverse is maybe that since it's a different universe or that since the IS cores the UNSC will use come from Ichika's, then all of them carry his 'immunity'.**

**And this idea intrigued me so I decided to take it. Also I know the title 'Infinite Reclaimer' is bad so if anyone has better suggestions I'll consider it.**

"_Listen up everyone, Noble1998 does not own Halo or IS, only the OC's and story is his to claim." Mendez growled out at the Spartan trainees._

_All the trainees looked at each with confused expressions._

"_Do you think he's finally cracked?" Sam asked John and Kelly._

"_No Sam, he's merely stating the disclaimer in a new and different way than what Noble1998 usually does." John replied._

"_HUH?!"_

**Prologue:**

"_Warning, hostile elements in immediate area, energy levels critical, pilot has moderate injuries. Assessment of outcome: 93.0789% chance of defeat, last resort measures initiating. Scorched Earth Contingency activating…" _A robotic, female voice announced out loud to all the other IS pilots.

The 'Silver Gospel' suddenly stopped moving and was just limply hovering in the air, only a humming noise could be heard emanating from it.

"Stay back, I got this" Ichika ordered the others since their safety was more of a priority to him than his own coupled with the fact that he was getting a bad feeling.

"Ho, my bride wishes to take this on his own? Hmph, very well." Laura replied.

"You better not get hurt baka…" Rin warned him.

"Don't worry, Ichika-san, I have your back covered." Cecilia reassured while aiming her sniper at the enemy IS.

"Please come back safe Ichika, or I'll have to use Shield Pierce on you…" Charlotte warned sweetly with a very innocent smile.

Ichika shuddered at that, he remembered the last time she used it on him because of Laura kissing him, not a pleasant experience, judging by Laura's wince, she didn't have fond memories of it either.

He turned and faced Houki. "I'll be going now Houki."

"Hm, wh-whatever, just GO already!" Houki replied with a light dusting of pink on her cheeks, Ichika of course, didn't notice.

With the others moving a safe distance back he cautiously flew towards the still 'Silver Gospel' that was still making a humming noise.

"_System check clear, program executing, Code name: Final Detonation ready for use, targeting enemy IS" _the computerized voice stated and aimed its hands at Ichika with a blackish/blue energy glowing.

It did _not _look safe so he activated '_reverse-ignition boost' _but was still suddenly pulled back. He was being dragged towards the hands the Silver Gospel had and was putting all his energy into trying to escape but it wasn't enough.

'_Wha-what is this? It can't be gravity?!' _

Ichika was right in front of the shimmering energy that suddenly warped into an oval shape with arcing bits of electricity writhing around it, all in all, something a sane human would try to get away from.

'_What is that? It looks like a portal…and dangerous'_

"ICHIKA!/ICHIKA-SAN!" the girls shouted and tried to shoot down the Silver Gospel but couldn't as the shots seemed to bend away from the target. They couldn't even try to move in for close combat either as they were being pushed back.

Back with Ichika, the portal was now twice as big as him and seemed to be very unstable.

"_Gravity rupture complete, beginning implosion." _

'_IM-IMPLOSION?! SH-SHIT! I HAVE TO GET OUT!'_

"_Implosion in 3…2…1…mark."_

The portal then suddenly swelled up and swallowed Ichika and closed immediately.

'_OH FU-'_

**Scene change: 3****rd**** POV  
**The battlefield was silent, Ichika was gone.

Back at the hotel the teacher's links to the IS representatives showed the others Ichika's feed was nothing but static.

Similarity, his location off the map was gone, and the bio-feed which showed pilot and IS conditions showed a _'Not available'_  
They just sat in shocked silence, the first to break it was Maya. "Ah,… Miss Orimur-" but was suddenly cut off.

_CRACK!_

The desk that Chifuyu's hands had been clenching on was snapped in half by her strength.

"Find. Out. What. Happened. NOW!" she ground out with gnashed teeth.

The staff immediately snapped to attention and were a flurry of work, the atmosphere tense with nervousness, confusion and sadness.

**Scene Change: With Tabane**

Her robotic ears were drooping down and she was visibly downcast with moist eyes.

_Sniff. _"I-Ikkun…" was all she whispered in a desolate tone.

**Scene Change:**

**Planet Eridanus II**

**Year: 2530**

Ichika had arrived a week ago and had been understandably confused when the locations and cities on the world had been completely different. He had gone to a nearby small city to get information.

Little known fact about IS's are that they can utilize incredible hacking capabilities, but this wasn't well known or used much, but Ichika knew since Tabane had mentioned it to him before.

After hacking a nearby computer center, he had briefly gone through the history and to say he was shocked was the least. An alternate history where the Infinite Stratos or the 'White Knight' incident never happened. A world where humans had colonized hundreds of planets and an alliance of alien species declaring genocidal war on humanity.

It was surreal and he'd just been surviving out in the wild to lay low, until today.

It had started off when he saw huge, fearsome, purple ships descending into the atmosphere with gray, blocky and more human one crashing and burning. He then saw the systematic massacre of the planet's defense forces and even civilian casualties.

The planets MP forces and regular police were just as useless against the onslaught of Covenant forces.

As much as he wanted to help, he also didn't want to attract attention to himself, until now.

He had been hiding in a now abandoned house and was looking through the window discreetly when he saw something that made his blood boil.

Outside were 2 brutes holding up a human girl who was only by his estimates a 9 year old and were talking in accented English about whether or not to kill her.

The girl looked up and for one instant, teary brown eyes met guilty brown ones and even though they didn't speak, a message was conveyed. _'Please help me'_ and Ichika couldn't stand for it, he'd protect this world and its people or he'd die trying.

He quickly jumped out the window and deployed Byakushiki and Yukihira Type 2 and using ignition boost he flew towards them and sliced the brutes in half with a bloody shower of gore and the smell of burnt flesh.

**Deceased Brute POV:**

Brutes didn't have much focuses in life, and those were for good fights and the Great Journey, this particular brute had been arguing with a pack mate about whether or not to eat the pathetic human girl when there was a flash of white and the next thing he knew he was staring into glowing blue eyes, the last sensation he ever felt was fear, then everything became cold and black.

**Ichika POV:  
**After taking care of them he turned towards the little girl who was wide-eyed and probably in shock. He asked her gently, "Are you alright?" and all she did was nod.

He picked her up and set her down back in the house that he was in before and didn't bother to ask about her parents as it was obvious.

"Alright you just stay here, and I'm going to take care of the bad guys outside, ok?"

He turned back round to head back out when her small hands suddenly grabbed his legs and asked a question.

"Wh-who are you?" she asked in a whispered stutter.

Ichika turned back to face her and gave a gentle smile.

"I guess I'm what you could call a knight"

With that I jumped out and flew towards where the most concentrated battle was.

**Maria Stendford POV  
**She was the heiress of a fairly well off and renowned family amongst industrial circles and was quite happy with her life until the big, mean aliens invaded her home. She had just been outside with her parents when _they _came down and her parents saying that they loved her, then suddenly with a green flash, they were just gone, only ash and bits of their clothes gently floating down were left, so she ran and then ran more, before she stumbled into the ape things.

She thought she was going to die until that kind man rescued her. It was in that moment when he declared he was a knight, that when she grew up, she'd become a knight as well.

What no one knew was, that because of Ichika saving her life that day, he had gained a powerful future ally.

**Scene change: Field Major Smythe POV**

The battle was going terribly, why you might ask? Well to start off with, there were already more than 50% casualties of all their forces and that was only in the opening stages as well. Evacuation ships being shot down and the Covenant marching down on them, the situation was beyond FUBAR and to the disheartened major in charge, when he saw the last scorpion holding back the alien tide suddenly explode, he lost hope, that was till…

"HOLY SHIT!" one of the marines yelled.

"What is it corporal?" he snapped impatiently to the sniper.

"SIR, I'm seeing the xeno bastards getting smashed by, by, I don't know, something." The corporal reported while still looking through the scope with a trace of awe in his voice.

"Is it human, better yet a Spartan?" he asked hopefully.

"Sir, it looks human and I can definitely tell human features but it ain't a Spartan"

He was crestfallen but still wanted to see what was helping them. So he picked up his own binoculars and looked through it, after a few seconds his cigar fell out of his mouth.

"What in God's name is that?..."

He was looking at what appeared to be a futuristic Knight as that inconceivable as that seemed, covered in alien blood with a laser sword that was currently being pulled out of a wraith. The being raised its head and glared at the covenant forces with bright, glowing blue eyes. It suddenly boosted from one spot to the other with its thrusters covering several KMs in a few seconds.

"Holy, shit…" But his hopes started to rise again.

"COME ON MEN! WE GOT A TIN-HEAD OUT THERE FIGHTING! LETS GIVE HIM A WARM WELCOME!" he shouted.

"HURRAH!" his marines yelled back and the intensity of their fire and spirits increased.

**Ichika POV:**

What wasn't well known was that _Byakushiki_ had a helmet for the user, he didn't use it very often because it wasn't meant for direct combat, but rather as a support mechanism, capable of showing more data about the enemy, showing more detailed surrounding radar, etc., it offered minimal protection, but he needed every last advantage as well as the psychological effect on enemies, indeed, a metal helmet that resembled the ones of the knights of old, stained with alien blood and a pair of glowing blue eyes would strike fear into most beings.**  
**He was a blur of motion with his sword swinging, thrusting, blocking, other hand firing the particle cannon at different targets or even using the energy claw to slice them in half.

While normally he'd be queasy about killing and prefer to show mercy and not kill, this was too far for him and his honour. He'd seen them killing innocents, civilians and even children in cold-blood, ever since the day he was kidnapped and rescued, he never wanted to feel helpless like that again, so with a hardened resolve and heart, he set to a grim but necessary task.

Despite his energy levels running lower, he was confident he could fend them off to buy more time for the other humans.

Unknown to him however, his left hand was clenching meaning he was starting to get over-confident.

**Voro' Tuyokee,****Elite Field Master POV:  
**That white clad human was annoying and what was worse was that their scanners kept showing him as a sacred Forerunner relic, HERESY! He would crush this world and that overconfident bug. He could tell that the human was somewhat skilled, but he could see several mistakes in the stance, the overarching arm was a few degrees off, the right shoulder was too tense for fluid movement, etc. To a Sangheili who has trained his whole life since birth to be a warrior it was easy to see.

He turned around to see a force of 20 wraiths, 54 ghosts, 8 Mgalekgolo (hunter) bonded pairs, 38 banshees, 14 zealots, 65 ungoggy, 30 Kig-Yar.

His hand clenched but he forced it to relax. _'Focus, a warrior is in control of his emotions, not the other way around' _

The human was as good as dead in his opinion and even despite the Human's new weapon, it wouldn't be enough against the Covenant's might.

**Ichika POV:**

A warning screen popped in the corner of his view with the message:  
**Warning: IS Absolute Barrier critical**

**Shield strength at 29%**

**Armour stress levels 57% and rising**

**Estimation: 10 more minutes at current fighting levels before failure**

**Abort automatic shut down?**

**Yes/ No**

In his head he chose yes, he didn't have to do more since the IS was part of him and could read his thoughts and intentions.

Immediately he felt the reactors strain as more power was squeezed out and went over the safety limit, this was dangerous for him as his body wouldn't be able to take the strain but he had to keep fighting.

Not just because he could die any minute now, but also because a certain girl who had being held up by brutes was flashing in his mind.

**IS Core Realm:**

"His body won't be able to take much more of this…" a white knight observed.

"**Yet his spirit is still resolved… he is much stronger than he seems…have faith sister." **A darker version said.

Both knights could have been clones of each other if not for 2 things. The first was their colour schemes, one was as white as snow, the other as black as abyss. The 2nd was their auras, the first had a 'knightly' and uplifting presence, the 2nd in stark contrast had a darker and more malicious yet oddly similar presence.

"He's still a human though… despite his will, his body won't be able to keep" the white knight pointed out.

"Ufufufu, I believe in onii-chan" a young girl in a white dress suddenly called out after appearing from out of nowhere.

"Setsura." The white knight acknowledged.

"**Hmmm, let's see how he does without our help first then…"**

**Back to Ichika:**

Currently taking a quick breather, he was taking cover inside an abandoned trench line.

His whole body was wracked with pain, he was dizzy from exhaustion coupled with dehydration and knew that his body was tearing itself up and had to stop soon.

But he couldn't, images of the corpses of helpless civilians and a little girl kept floating in his head along with the desire to live so he could be reunited with his friends and Chifuyu-nee.

His sensors all of a sudden acted up, if he wasn't as tired or hurt as he was now, he'd have recognized an incoming bombardment quicker and gotten out of there, as it was now, by the time he realised it, he was taking direct hits from the enemy 'wraiths'.

There were so many barrages that he just couldn't take it on directly and when he tried to move out of the way, he was immediately hit by a literal storm of plasma and carbine fire from infantry.

Making a desperate attempt to escape, he used a reverse ignition boost to escape the torrent of green and blue fiery plasma.

His sensors started to show up blips towards his back and using his own sight through the hyper-visor, he saw a horde of the so called 'ghosts' that were feared by UNSC infantrymen.

Out of nowhere a glowing blue orb came flying towards him and despite his efforts, it latched onto his chest, he tried to shake it off but to no avail, it stuck there even though his absolute barrier should have prevented that.

With a whirring that sounded the imminent explosion, he only had enough time to brace himself.

'_Well, shit'_

_**BOOM!**_

After the explosion, he was down on the ground with one knee resting, the other supporting him. His chest armour was burnt black with an ugly gaping hole twisted.

**WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! WARNING!**

Warnings spammed his view everywhere when they cleared up to show damage reports.

**IS Status:**

**Armour frame: Severe damage levels, cut wiring, burnt chassis, minor EMP effect.**

**Energy and shield: Shields down-repeat, Absolute Barrier down, all damage from henceforth will now damage IS and user directly. Reactors at melting point, IS affected by medium EMP effect, Yukihira disabled, running on reserve. **

**Pilot Status:**

**CRITICAL!**

**2****nd**** degree burns all over body, 1****st**** degree burn at chest, 5 cracked ribs, over 60% of skeletal frame suffering fractures. Medium concussions, eye retinas slightly burnt, hydration levels low, body natural energy dwindling-burning fat for energy.**

**Overall conclusion:**

**Continued fighting impossible. **

**Reroute all power and systems to medical?**

**YES/NO**

He didn't get to even make the choice as enemy fire intensified on him and just he was about to select yes when a blast from a wraith landed right next to him and sent him flying.

Landing painfully into a boulder cluster, he could do naught but just lie down and bleed out.

Looking up at the sky that was lit up with stars and beautifully breathtaking a mere two weeks ago when he had been camping in the nature, it was now replaced by a sky full of explosions and flying craft with smoke billowing everywhere.

He felt his breaths get weaker.

'_So this is how I go? Hehehehe, dying alone on a far out planet, not even in my own timeline.'_

On his screen, one of the small windows that displayed his heart rate suddenly magnified into a larger screen with a warning beeping sound.

'_But I still had so much I wanted to do, all the things I haven't done yet… I haven't even graduated yet…' _

On the heart monitor, the erratic and spiky readings started to even out and get smaller.

'_Chifuyu-nee, Houki, Rin, Charlotte, Cecilia, Laura, Dan, Ran, Tabane…so much more'_

The bumps that represented the heart beating slowly grew smaller and longer between each, a tear fell down his cheek but none could see it, his cracked helmet shielding his expressions from the world.

'_I'm sorry everyone…I want to see you all so much….goodbye….everyone…'_

The display showed a flat line along with the beep that signified the heart stopping.

_**BEEEEEPPPPP!**_

**Cliffhanger. Also please tell me any mistakes I may make regarding the Halo and IS verse.**

**Thanks, Noble1998 out.**

**1****st**** Omake, please tell what you think of it**

**Omake:**

"_System check clear, program executing, Code name: 'Never Ending Song' ready for use, targeting enemy IS" _the computerized voice stated and aimed its hands at Ichika with a blackish/blue energy glowing.

It did _not _look safe so he activated '_reverse-ignition boost' _but was still suddenly pulled back. He was being dragged towards the hands the Silver Gospel had and was putting all his energy into trying to escape but it wasn't enough.

'_Wha-what is this? It can't be gravity?!' _

Ichika was right in front of the shimmering energy that suddenly warped into an oval shape with arcing bits of electricity writhing around it, all in all, something a sane human would try to get away from.

'_What is that? It looks like a portal…and dangerous'_

"ICHIKA!/ICHIKA-SAN!" the girls shouted and tried to shoot down the Silver Gospel but couldn't as the shots seemed to bend away from the target. They couldn't even try to move in for close combat either as they were being pushed back.

Back with Ichika, the portal was now twice as big as him and seemed to be very unstable.

"_Sub dimension opened, transferring target now." _

'_WHAT?!'_

"_Teleportation in 3…2…1…mark."_

The portal then suddenly swelled up and swallowed Ichika and closed immediately.

'_OH FU-'  
_**3 days later:**

In the same spot where he was swallowed he was spat back out.

**3 hours later:**

Chifuyu worriedly asked one of the doctors. "How is he?"

The doctor merely sighed before answering.

"He appears to have been severely traumatized and keeps muttering for silence, when someone asked if he wanted to listen to some music he just snapped and tried to kill the 'offender' and shouting how he'll never listen to it again."

Chifuyu was visibly worried by this.

"Can he recover?"

The doctor merely shook his head.

"Who knows, he even shouted out in his sleep as follows, 'Please forgive Noble1998 for his terrible 1st omake.' Before falling back asleep."

Chifuyu then asked "What's happened to him."

"Ufufufu, I KNOW THAT!" a childish voice giggled then shouted out.

A pink flash appeared but was stopped by Chifuyu's hand.

_Sigh, _"Tabane… what is it then."

"Well Chi-chan, what happ-" **BAM!** Tabane started to explain but was cut off by Chifuyu's fist along with her shout of "DON'T CALL ME THAT!"  
Tabane was holding her head in pain.

"Uwah, Chi-chan so mean…" she mewled out.

_Sigh._ "Just tell me what's happened to Ichika." she growled.

Immediately Tabane straightened up with a look of complete seriousness.

"What's happened to Ikkun is that a pretty bad author's just attempted to write a pitiful display of an Omake."

**The reader now sees Noble1998 crouching in a corner, drawing patterns on the dirt and mumbling 'So mean…'**

"HA?!" Chifuyu was understandably confused.

Before she could get Tabane to explain, Tabane turned towards the readers or the 4th wall and addressed the readers.

"That's all for today, stay tuned for more chapters, bad omakes and carrots, can't forget the carrots."


End file.
